When Buried Feelings Resurface
by lacymarie78
Summary: When Taylor's girlfriend breaks up with her, Laura is there for her. This causes old buried feelings to resurface.
1. Chapter 1 The Breakup

When Buried Feelings Resurface

Summary: When Taylor's girlfriend breaks up with her, Laura is there for her. Causing old feelings to resurface. Taylor/Laura pairing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everyone and everything portrayed in this story belongs to Orange is the New Black and the actors themselves. The story I'm about to write is purely fictional. Everyone involved is purely coincidental. Just to make sure, everything I'm writing in this fic is totally made up. If I write something incorrectly, I apologize.

The Break Up

Taylor Schilling stood in front of her bathroom mirror applying the last of her make up as she waited for her girlfriend Carrie Brownstein to come home, so that they could go out to dinner. Tonight was their one year anniversary, and Taylor had made dinner reservations, and booked them into a hotel suite for tonight. Their reservations were at 8 and it was a little past 7 so Carrie should be coming home any minute. Carrie was rehearsing with her band, Sleater Kinney, for an upcoming Asian tour that was going to last for most of the summer. Taylor and Carrie hated being away from each other and made plans to visit each other as often as they could. Taylor was due to start filming Season 4 of her hit show Orange is the New Black, so time would be limited. They had phone calls, texts, and of course Skype to keep in touch during that time, but it wasn't the same. Taylor hoped for a relaxing evening for them before Carrie had to leave in a couple of days.

Carrie had been under a lot of strain lately. She had just wrapped a season of her own show, Portlandia, and she was rehearsing with the band constantly. Carrie had also been very distant with Taylor lately, but when asked, Carrie said it was just stress. Taylor hopes that Carrie will be able to relax tonight. She had made reservations at a restaurant that her costar Laura Prepon had told her about. Thinking of Laura, brought a smile to Taylor's face. She couldn't wait to see her gorgeous costar again. Laura had been away for awhile at her ranch in Montana. Then she went to L.A. to spend time there where she had a house. Taylor missed her terribly. She missed all of the cast terribly, but she was extremely close to Laura.

Before Taylor met Carrie, she had had a huge crush on Laura. It had been hard, considering Laura was straight, and that was the first rule, not to fall for a straight girl. She had managed to hide her feelings for Laura to where Laura was oblivious. As time went on, it became easier to deal with her feelings and to bury them down deep. It also had helped, that Laura was gone for most of Season 2. By that time, Taylor and Carrie had met, and even though it took awhile, Taylor and Carrie began dating. They were in a committed relationship. Even though their close friends and family knew about them, Taylor preferred to keep her private life private although with social media around, it was pretty much common knowledge.

Still, when someone directly asks her about her personal life, especially about Carrie, she politely refuses to answer. She knows that Carrie isn't too thrilled with it, but she's been letting it slide. Even though their schedules were very hectic sometimes, they always managed to make it work. They had a lot in common, which of course made it easier. Taylor loved everything about Carrie. She loved watching Carrie play in her band. Seeing her onstage with her guitar, really got to her. She was going to do everything she could, to make sure she caught every show possible, even with her busy schedule. She knew this tour was very important to Carrie and the rest of the band, and she wanted to show her support.

Taylor looks at the time and sees that it's almost 7:30. Wondering what was taking her so long, Taylor grabs her phone and was about to call Carrie, when she hears a key in the lock. She turns to see Carrie walk in the door, wearing her casual clothes instead of wearing the dress she would normally wear out for a night on the town. Taylor also notices that Carrie has some suitcases in her hands but she figures that she'll be packing soon for the tour. Taylor watches Carrie as she sets the suitcases down and sits on the sofa, and she starts getting annoyed, knowing that they're going to be late.

"Carrie, what are you doing? Go get changed, we have dinner reservations in thirty minutes!" Carrie looks at Taylor with a determined look on her face. "Tay, please come and sit down. We need to talk." Taylor stayed where she was, suddenly concerned. "Can't we talk later, I'm starving!" Carrie patted the sofa. "No we need to talk now." Taylor lets out a frustrated breath and sits down next to Carrie. She goes to give Carrie a kiss, but Carrie pulls back. Carrie takes a deep breath and says "The band and I are leaving sooner than planned. We leave first thing in the morning." Taylor gives her an incredulous look and says, "What?! You don't leave for two more days! What happened?!"

Carrie looks at her and says, "We've added more dates to the tour. That's the reason why." Taylor looks at Carrie and says, "Well where are they going to be? That way I can try to make it there for one of them." Carrie's face changes and she says, "That's not going to happen." Taylor looks at Carrie in shock and says, "What do you mean by that?" Carrie takes another deep breath and says, "Taylor, I want to break up. I've wanted to for awhile now." Taylor goes into complete shock and cannot move for a minute. When she finally speaks, her voice is shaky. "What do you mean, you want to break up? What have I done?" Carrie takes her hand. "Taylor, it's getting harder and harder to spend time together. We both work on TV shows, I'm in my band, and I have the book coming out sweetie. We're in different places right now."

Taylor can't believe what she's hearing. "What do you mean we're in different places? We've always managed to make it work before! What's changed?" Carrie looked at her and thought, 'This is it!' She looks Taylor in the eye and says, "Look I'm not getting any younger and you're ten years younger than I am. You still have time before you can fully commit to someone. I'm ready to settle down and get married and have a family. Plus you won't publicly come out and say we're in a relationship. You dodge the question every time someone asks you to define our relationship. So we can't exactly have a marriage based on secrecy. Don't you think?!" Taylor's eyes go wide and she jumps up from the couch. "SO THIS IS MY FAULT?! BECAUSE I'M A PRIVATE PERSON?!" Carrie stands up and reaches for her."Taylor-"

Taylor backs up out of her reach. She takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. "I can't help it if I want to keep my private life private. You knew that when we first started seeing each other. So why the sudden about face?!" Carrie looks at her and says, "I've thought long and hard about this. I think it's for the best because I want someone who will shout that they're with me from the rooftops, not dodge questions and refuse to show much affection in public. Someone who won't freak out if a photographer catches a photo of us kissing. Something you know a lot about right?!" Taylor looks at Carrie shocked. "I've been trying to get better about that. Don't you think you should have said something sooner? Like ages ago?! I can't believe you're doing this now."

Carrie walks up and puts her hands on Taylor's shoulders. "Look Tay, I really care about you and I've tried to get past all of that, but I can't do this anymore. Eventually we would've drifted apart. I just think we should stop this before that happens." Taylor finally lets the tears fall. "So it's really over?" she asks looking over at Carrie who nods not looking as upset as Taylor. Taylor suddenly picks up a throw pillow and chucks it at Carrie's head, who catches it and puts it back down. "I can't believe you're doing this to me, and tonight of all nights." Carrie steps forward and says, "Look we had a good run kid, you're a great woman. You'll find somebody else. Just give it time." Taylor can't believe the audacity that Carrie is having. "Look just pack your shit and get out! I've got reservations to cancel!"

Carrie stands there for a minute before picking up the suitcases and heading for the bedroom. Taylor composes herself the best that she can, before picking up her phone and dialing a number. "Hello this is Taylor Schilling, I know it's last minute, but I need to cancel my reservation. Yes something's come up and we can't make it. Yes I'm sorry, maybe some other time. Thank you." She hangs up and dials another number. "Hello it's Taylor Schilling, I know it's last minute, but I need to change my room, from the penthouse suite, to a regular room, with one guest. Yes, the guest will be me, Taylor Schilling. Thank you, sorry for the inconvenience. Good bye."

Taylor hangs up and turns to find Carrie standing behind her. Carrie looks stunned, "Did you have a nice evening planned for us tonight?" Taylor can't believe her ears, she had talked about doing something for their anniversary for weeks now. Obviously she wasn't paying attention. "You honestly don't remember what today was?! It was our anniversary today, you asshole! Maybe you're right, this is for the best!" Carrie looks at Taylor, with sorrow in her eyes. "Look Taylor I'm sorry, my timing really sucks!" Taylor glares at Carrie. "No shit Sherlock! I'm going to the hotel while you pack your shit! I can't stay here tonight, not while you're doing that." Carrie says, "That's not necessary Tay, I can just stay in the guest room. You don't have to stay in a hotel on my account." Taylor stomps to the master bedroom, and grabs a tote bag, where she throws in her night clothes. She had already packed another bag for the hotel which was in the car. She didn't think she needed night clothes. "Too late, it's already done!Plus I don't want to spend another minute with you! Not now after what you've done!"

She storms out of the bedroom, to the front door, with Carrie on her heels. "Taylor, come on, don't be like this!" Taylor angrily throws the bag in the car, and reaches in and pulls another bag out of the car. "Fuck you Carrie, fuck you!" She throws the bag at Carrie, "Here's your stuff I had packed for the hotel!" The bag hits the ground so hard the zipper breaks and the stuff spills out of it. "Good bye Carrie, have fun with the tour and the rest of your life!" With that Taylor drives off in a huff, the car drowning out the sound of Carrie shouting after her. As Taylor drives, she tries to control the tears that are threatening to spill out again. She doesn't want to waste another tear on her now ex-girlfriend, but what Carrie had done hurt her really bad.

Taylor had been driving for a bit, when her phone chimes with a text. She glances at it, and gets furious when she sees it's from Carrie.

Carrie:' That was really mature Taylor. We'll talk when I get back from tour.'

Taylor waits until she's stopped. Then she replies 'Don't bother. I never want to see you again. You lost that right, when you broke my heart tonight.' She throws the phone in the passenger seat and keeps driving. She reaches the city and she heads in the direction of the hotel when she hears the phone chime again. She grabs it angrily and was surprised when she sees that it's not from Carrie, but from Laura.

Laura:' Hey girl, I just got in from L.A. I know you have your date tonight, but did you want to meet for lunch soon?'

Taylor smiles for the first time since Carrie had dropped the bombshell on her. She pulls into the hotel parking lot and responds to Laura's text. 'Plans went to hell tonight. I'm staying at the hotel alone tonight.'

After a few seconds, her phone began to ring. It was Carrie, so Taylor hit ignore. Her phone chimed with another text from Laura.

Laura:' What happened, are you ok?'

Taylor responds back, 'No I'm not ok. I'm feeling pretty shitty in fact!' She walked into the lobby and checked into the hotel and got her room key. She was in the elevator when her phone rang again. This time, it was Laura. She answered the phone and before she could get say a word, Laura was already talking. 'Tay, what happened?!' Taylor took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure. 'Carrie dumped me tonight!' There was silence on the other end for a moment, as if Laura was trying to comprehend what she just heard. Taylor was about to ask if she was still there, when suddenly Laura exclaimed, "WHAT?! WHY?!" Taylor sighed, "I really don't want to talk about it over the phone. It's a long story." Laura then said,"Where are you?" Taylor replies, "The Renwick hotel in Midtown room 204." Laura then replied, "I'm on my way!"

Laura hung up before Taylor could say anything. Taylor was torn between seeing Laura and wanting to be left alone. 'Oh well, might as well make the best of it, it'll at least feel good to talk to someone about it.' Taylor thought as she unlocked the door to her room and walked in. It was a really nice room with a huge king size bed, refrigerator, mini bar, etc. She threw her bags down and sat on the bed, wondering how what was supposed to be a romantic night, turn to shit, in a matter of hours.

End of Chapter

There you have the first chapter. Once again, let me reiterate, that this is purely fictional. If anything doesn't match up to real life…it's fictional. I'll be updating my other story soon, so that you don't think I've given up on that one. This one has just been rattling around in my head, for some time and I just had to write it. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

2\. Author's Note

Hello everyone, thank you to everyone who has liked the story and favorited it, etc. However, I would like to take a second to comment on a review that I got from a guest reviewer about how wrong I portrayed the relationship between Taylor and Carrie. Obviously the disclaimer at the very beginning of the story was skipped over, because I think I made myself totally clear that it was totally FICTION. It in no way, was a reflection of their real life relationship, or their personalities. Nor, is it meant to undermine their relationship. I love and respect both of the actresses, and do not mean any harm to them whatsoever. This is just a fantasy what-if story written for fun. So if it's FACTS you're looking for in a FAN FICTION story, then go elsewhere. I made myself clear from the very beginning and end of the chapter, that this story was TOTALLY MADE UP! So to the guest reviewer and anyone else who was offended and no longer want to read the story, that's your decision and I respect that. Now for the rest of you, who did like the story, I'm working on the next chapter and will have it posted very soon. Sorry, I just had to vent on that.

Lacymarie78


	3. Chapter 3 Laura to the Rescue

When Buried Feelings Resurface

3\. Laura to the rescue

When the plane had landed, Laura had been relieved to be home. As much as she loved California, she had made her home in the city. She was looking forward to getting back into her routine, and to begin working on season 4 of Orange is the New Black. She absolutely loves being a part of such an amazing show and an amazing cast. The first person to come to mind, is Taylor which brought a smile to her face. From the moment they shot the shower scene in the first season, they had hit it off immediately and became very close. She loved being around Taylor and the feeling was obviously mutual. She hasn't seen as much of Taylor since the blonde had started dating Carrie, but Taylor always tried to find time for her. Laura wasn't very fond of Carrie, but she always tried to get along with her. There was something about the way she was around Taylor, that rubbed Laura the wrong way, but she kept it to herself.

Laura couldn't put her finger on why she had been so upset about Taylor and Carrie, but she ended up categorizing it as love and concern for Taylor. It felt so natural when she's around Taylor, that it was like they've known each other for years. Taylor was such a brilliant actress and Laura was very happy working with her. She was looking forward to spending some time with Taylor since Carrie was going to Asia for a long tour. Even though she'd see Taylor everyday on set, it was nice when it was the two of them. As soon as Laura got home, she let Lambert out of his pet carrier and threw her bags down.

She pulled out her phone to make her usual calls. First she called her Mom to let her know that she was home. She then text Natasha, her other costar to let her know the same thing. As she finished with Natasha, she held her phone in her hand, wondering if she should text Taylor. She knew tonight was the big date, and they probably won't want to be disturbed. She decided to go ahead and text Taylor, remembering that she had gotten really upset with Laura the last time she wasn't contacted after a long trip. It was approaching 8:30 so she knew that the big date was underway, so she text a quick message.

Laura: Hey girl, I just got in from L. A. I know you have your date tonight, but did you want to meet for lunch soon?

When Laura finished, she sent a quick text to Jenji Kohan the creator of the show, to let her know she was back. The other woman send a message back quickly, thrilled that Laura made it home safely and that they would see each other soon. Laura wasn't expecting to hear back from Taylor anytime soon, so she decided to go and unpack and settle in for the night. She gave Lambert so food and water, and then walked over to pick up her bags. Just as she reached for them, her phone chimed with a text. She reached for her phone, the bags once again forgotten.

To her surprise, it was Taylor. What Taylor said, surprised Laura even more.

Taylor: Plans went to hell tonight. I'm staying at the hotel alone tonight.

Laura looked at her phone, shocked at Taylor's words. They had seemed so happy. What the hell happened? Laura text Taylor and asked exactly that question.

Laura: What happened, are you ok?

Not even five seconds later, Taylor responds.

Taylor: No I'm not ok. I'm feeling pretty shitty in fact!

When Laura read this, she immediately pressed the call button to talk to Taylor. After a second, she heard it pick up, and she burst out with, "Tay, what happened?" She heard Taylor take a deep breath, and then she exclaimed, "Carrie dumped me tonight!" Laura was stunned. She didn't see this coming at all. "WHAT?! WHY?!" Laura couldn't believe what she heard. She heard Taylor sigh loudly, "I don't want to talk about it over the phone. It's a long story."

Laura knew she needed to go to Taylor. "Where are you?" Taylor waited a second and then replied,"The Renwick hotel in Midtown. Room 204." Before Taylor could say anything else, Laura said, "I'm on my way!" and she hung up the phone. She pocketed her phone, grabbed her keys and bent down in front of Lambert. She patted the dog on the head and said "Be back soon, buddy!" She locked her door and ran to her car, her only thought right now was Taylor.

End of Chapter

Sorry this one was so short. I thought I would do a chapter from Laura's side. Don't worry, there is more in store for you very soon.


End file.
